


My Secret Wardrobe (still working on it...)

by SerenityLL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Incest Kink, Kinky, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, a collection of all my works, cock rubbing, perhaps vaginal sex, please read all the tags before you start
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityLL/pseuds/SerenityLL
Summary: 這是個人的HP fandom合集，會出現的內容和cp主要是Snarry、Snames、Jily、Tedromeda、Pottercest以及Black family，偶爾會有其他cp出現。This is a personal HP fandom collection, mainly Snarry, Snames, Jily, Tedromeda, Pottercest, and the Black family, occasionally there will be other ships appear.Warning: most of the text is NC17, please do not continue reading if you can not accept.Please use the chapter index to avoid the chapters you don't want to see.Please read all tags and notes before reading.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Content and Notes

**Author's Note:**

> CP警告：Snarry－SSHP（Harry總受）、Snames－SSJPSS（大部分時間是James受；互攻時，Severus是強受，James是弱攻），Jily－JPLEJP（Lily有時會是攻）、Pottercest－JPHP（Harry總受）、Blackcest（互攻，Sirius多數是受）
> 
> 更新時間、篇幅不定。
> 
> 除特別註明外，大部分章節之間並沒有關聯，各章節和內文都會標示cp關係和相關警告。
> 
> 請注意以下關於本合集的警告，如果感到不適，請不要繼續閱讀。
> 
> 情節警告：部分章節含有大量性愛描寫、未成年人發生自願性行為、同性性行為、多人性行為、婚內出軌、開放式及多元關係、亂倫、OOC、公開場合性愛、肛交、口交、性器官摩擦／拍打、拍打臀部、性幻想等。
> 
> Snarry-SSHP (Bottom!Harry), Snames-SS/JP (Mostly Top!Severus/Bottom!James, sometimes Dom Bottom!Severus/Sub Top!James), Jily-JPLEJP (Sometimes Top/Dom!Lily), Tedromeda-TTAB (Mostly Sub Top!Ted/Dom Bottom!Andromeda), Pottercest-JPHP (Bottom!Harry), Black family-SBAB/BBABNB/RBSB (Mostly Top!Bellatrix & Regulus, Bottom!Andromeda&Narcissa&Sirius)
> 
> The time and length of the updates are variable.
> 
> Unless noted, most of the chapters are not related to each other, each chapter and the text will be marked with relationship and related warnings.
> 
> Please note the following warnings about this collection, and do not continue reading if you feel uncomfortable.
> 
> Plot warnings: Some chapters contain extensive sexual descriptions, underage consensual sex, same-sex sex, group sex, marital infidelity, open and multiple relationships, incest, OOC, public sex, anal sex, oral sex, sexual organ rubbing/slapping, spanking, sexual fantasies, etc.

連載中的文章

1 《真的假不了》SSJPSS JPLE LEMM 出軌文學 JPLE雙向出軌 （NC17，長篇流水帳）

設定：SS單親家庭長大，SS較內斂但強硬，JP是被寵壞的小孩，LE相當強勢，學生時代14歲SS單戀並告白LE未果，SSJP16歲開始發生性行為，JPLE17歲開始拍拖，20歲結婚並誕下Harry。SS是幼年Harry的照顧者之一。SS是魔藥學教授，JP是前正氣師，現任變形學教授，LE是解咒師，MM是麻瓜界教師，Harry是2年級葛萊分多學生。

2《My Love》JPHP 雙向替身 LE和SS分別死於兩次魔法戰爭 提及JPLE和SSHP （NC17，短篇，預計三發完）

失去愛妻和兒子的JP萬念俱灰，縱情聲色，有一次在麻瓜界酒吧遇見一個有著與妻子相似的碧綠眼睛的黑髮男人，得知兩人都因為失去摯愛而借酒消愁，在酒精和悲痛驅使下，JP與這個陌生人在家中瘋狂做愛尋求慰藉。

梗及準備中的文章

1《撲火》Tedromeda ABSB RBSB 充滿荷爾蒙的青春期 叛逆姐弟 Blackcest

Andromeda有個小秘密，只有Sirius知道，二人為了這個秘密走上相同的道路。

2《如何撫養神奇兔子》SSHP SS兔子 HP是教授 人獸

霍格華茲最近來了一隻用於研究的新品種大兔子SS，牠有著又黑又亮又油的毛皮，有最暴躁和邪惡的個性，而且沒有生哈哈哈育能力也不會對刺激產生反應的，這樣很多生物學家都奇怪，到底這些不能繁殖的暴走生物是怎樣來的呢？於是派出教授HP哈接過神聖的研究任務，開始每天兔飛哈跳的研究生活。三個月後面色緋紅的教授哈按著後腰發表報告，兔子你大爺，你見過兔子會變兔人嗎？沒反應個屁，幾乎小命都被操沒了。

3《夢想變成現實》SSHP SS少年宅男 HP中年處男 年齡差 性幻想

年過三十生活苦，因為太愛競技體育疏於交際的處男HP萬念俱灰，在尋死之際因為屁股太翹卡住在圍欄中間動彈不得，剛巧某看完成人漫渾身熱血的宅家少年SS上天台打算對住晴朗天空來一次手淫，結果看到卡住的哈，心想，神啊，成人漫情節就這樣照進現實真的可以嗎（可以。

4《享樂主義》SSJPSS 魔咒事故 多人性愛

JP接獲霍格華茲通知指丈夫SS捲入魔咒事故，到場後驚見三個SS坐在沙發上，得知SS被一個古怪的咒語擊中並且分裂出學生時期以及食死人時期的SS，一向熱愛冒險的JP對此非常感興趣。

5《總有重逢時》SSHP 戰後治愈向 旅行青蛙(?)HP 

長這麼大還沒有享受過優閒旅行的HP為自己策劃了一次旅遊計劃，整整一年都會在外遊歷，在一次偶然下，原本寄回去給Minerva的明信片卻落入了SS手中，SS把貓頭鷹送過去通知HP他發錯人了，然而一張張的明信片並沒有停下，抬頭從給Professor MacGonagall變成了給SS，SS好奇下開始給他送貓頭鷹回應，二人就這樣保持著奇奇怪怪的通訊聯繫。

6《床邊故事》Lovander（Rolf／Luna）婚後育兒生活

六歲的Lorcan跟Lysander經常都聽到爸爸媽媽以前在戰爭和職業生涯的光輝事蹟，然而很少從他們口中親自聽到過，於是每一晚睡前都要父母說一個屬於他倆的床邊故事。


	2. Snames SSJPSS《真的假不了》第一章 重遊故地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《真的假不了》內容概要：  
> James Potter與Lily Evans是全魔法界都認可的模範夫妻，同時James和Severus Snape也被認定是彼此最憎恨的仇敵（情敵？）。但是不為人知的是，James和Severus的關係也許並不如坊間所言的惡劣，而和Lily之間也並非社會樂於看見的那種「模範」，在極其保守的魔法世界，總會有人試探並且打破常規……在Harry升上二年級的時候，James Potter獲得副校長Minerva MacGonagall推薦接替變形學教授一職，並被告誡不要因為往昔仇恨與魔藥學教授Severus Snape惹起紛爭，但是在James和Severus心中，這『紛爭』恐怕不是Minerva想的那樣簡單。
> 
> 《真的假不了》第一章  
> 霍格華茲開學了！新的學年自然有新的變化！
> 
> 本章沒有任何警告。

九月，霍格華茲再一次向小巫師們開放通往魔法知識的大門，對於新生和舊生來說，沒有什麼好得過重返這個充滿驚喜的神奇堡壘，來自四個學院的學生魚貫而入，坐滿整個飄逸著南瓜和巧克力甜香的大禮堂。

Harry、Ron和Hermione坐在一塊，Ron那毛茸茸的紅色腦袋不斷地探出，似乎是想看清正在進行的分院儀式。三人只見一個有著火紅色長髮、帶著雀斑、神色躍躍欲試的小女孩坐到高腳圓凳上，她扭頭，看見坐在葛萊分多長桌旁的哥哥們，歡快地咧開嘴巴，隨後一頂破爛的巫師帽蓋在女孩的頭上。

「天，這是第幾個Weasley家的孩子啊！」分類帽在戴上的瞬間發出不令人意外的驚叫，「哦哦，這個有點意思......哇哇！真令人稱嘆！多勇敢自信的孩子！你的歸屬自然是葛萊分多！」

看見Ginny被分到自己的學院，Ron忍不住鬆了口氣，口中念道還好不是史萊哲林，只有天知道他妹妹除了勇敢，實際上還是個精明狡猾的小惡魔。

Hermione敲了Ron後腦一下，「在很久之前史萊哲林已經被正名了，Ronald。即使分到那裡去Ginny也是你的親妹妹！別這樣！」

Harry一邊幸災樂禍的看著Ron一臉哀怨地揉腦袋，一邊往教師桌那邊的空位看去，嘴角露出一絲傻乎乎的笑意。果不其然，在分院儀式結束後，身為校長的Albus Dumbledore在宣布宴會開始之前，提到教師方面的人事變動。

「晚上好！孩子們！今年霍格華茲將會有重大的人事變化，對你們的課程有相當深遠的影響！」他擺擺手，示意爆發一陣議論聲的學生們安靜下來，Ron和Hermione轉過頭，帶著一臉深以為然的神情看了眼Harry。

喧嘩聲漸漸低了下去，Dumbledore繼續發言，「原本作為變形學教授的Professor MacGonagall將會接任高年級煉金術課程的教授，而空出來的變形學教授一職，將會由霍格華茲的優秀畢業生，曾經在鳳凰會效力並成功對抗Tom Riddle等黑暗勢力的首席Auror，James Fleamont Potter出任！」

哇啊啊啊——

話音一落，葛萊分多的學生們爆發出極具破壞力的歡呼聲，嚇得幽靈們都紛紛避開，Harry跟Ron和Hermione笑著抱成一團，Fred和George相互擊掌，加上其他學生響亮的掌聲和口哨聲，成功把開學宴會變成半個葛萊分多歡迎晚宴。

現年32歲的James Potter掀開蓋在身上的隱形斗篷，空座位上顯露出男人的身影，一頭與Harry相似的、亂糟糟的黑色頭髮露了出來，高挺鼻子上架著一副在麻瓜界非常流行的方框眼鏡，穿起一身卡其色大衣，調皮地眨著淺褐色眼睛行了個紳士禮，接受來自自己學院學生的熱烈歡迎。James一眼就看到了傻乎乎笑著的寶貝兒子，相當熱情地朝Harry的方向送出飛吻。

「假設Professor Potter的眼睛和鏡片運作正常，應該知道這不是展現父子情深的適當場合？」

一把輕柔低沉的男聲從James身邊傳來，那個長年穿著黑色袍子的男巫似乎對James的輕佻舉動大為不滿，Minerva往James這邊的動靜打了個眼色，暗示他倆別再像小孩子那樣針鋒相對，Severus抿起嘴唇不作聲，死盯著盤子裡被戳得支離破碎的雞肉餡餅，而James不以為然的撇撇嘴，隨即綻放出太陽般耀眼的笑容跟其他學院的學生打招呼。

打完招呼，他回頭看著這個黑漆漆的男人，Severus抬眼，目光似是那道A開頭的、瞬間致死的綠光。James毫無壓力地頂著這種侵略者般的眼神，笑吟吟的對他說，「嫉妒嗎？你去找別人生一個不就好了。」

距離二人最近的Flitwick不由自主的挪了挪位置，繼續低頭吃著南瓜布丁，似乎不太自在，Minerva再一次向這兩人投擲嚴肅的目光。

正當她想要開聲之際，Severus的嘴角微微翹起，扭成一個淡淡的微笑，看上去就像是覺得James說的話很有趣，他稍側頭看著旁邊這個自鳴得意的、打從小時候就把惡劣和討人厭發揮得淋漓盡致的新任教授，目光劃過他卷翹的頭髮，再緩緩向下，掠過那雙會在日光下產生微妙顏色變化的眼睛，然後停在下巴處的一道看著是新添的紅色疤痕。

Severus收回流連在James的身上目光，嘴巴開合，柔和磁性的聲音輕輕響起，「建議一如往日的發人深省，倘若生孩子能夠提高個人智慧、重拾被捨棄的腦子，我認為這個重任還是留給偉大的Professor Potter完成比較好。」

專心吃著牧羊人派的Flitwick把頭垂得更低了，副校長拍拍前額嘆了口氣，校長完全沒有理會，快樂地給身邊的副校長和飛行學教授舀了一大勺豌豆泥。

James似乎沒有被Severus的諷刺嚇住，畢竟都是老相識了還有什麼好可怕的，眼珠滴溜溜的轉動，一個很有可能被對方稱為『蠢、傻、賤』的露齒笑掛在臉上，「真的是好提議。回去得和Lily好好商量一下有什麼魔藥喝了能讓我生孩子，看來生夠一支魁地奇球隊也不是不可以。」

聽見James提起Lily和他喝魔藥生孩子時，Severus眼眸明顯地閃過一絲嘲諷之意。

台上James和Severus的你來我往被台下的學生收進眼底，Ron把雞腿骨丟在盤子裡，口中咀嚼著大塊雞肉，口齒不清地說道，「Harry，你看看你爸爸和Snape，要不是Dumbledore在他倆都要打起來了。」

坐在對面看到Ron食相而皺著眉的Hermione都點點頭，「雖然聽不清楚，看看Professor Flitwick的樣子，他腦袋都要藏在盤子裡了，還有Professor MacGonagall，那個表情就跟我們變形學全班不合格一樣。」

Harry聳聳肩，「這不算什麼，聽媽媽和Remus叔叔說他們從小就是這樣相處，更惡劣的都有，不過沒事的，我小時候有時候也會跟著Snape身邊，你知道的——」

Harry拿起杯子喝了口南瓜汁，接著說，「媽媽和爸爸都是大忙人，尤其是媽媽，解咒師要到處跑的，一個月只能見兩三次，爸爸還好，他在英國是固定職位，除了平時晚點下班和突發意外要去幫忙，還是可以天天見面，Remus叔叔和教父除了暑假和寒假會回來，其餘時候都在意大利工作。媽媽覺得沒有Remus和教父，爸爸肯定忙不過來，於是就找了Snape去家裡一起照顧我。」

聽到Snape會照顧小孩子的Ron差點被雞肉噎住，旁邊的Ginny好心地給自家哥哥拍拍背順氣，Ron好不容易緩過來又開始發問，「那他在你們家裡會做什麼呀？教你給蝙蝠剝皮？煮黏糊糊的鼻涕蟲燉菜餵給你吃？天，不要跟我說他給你念一百種常見魔藥大全當作是床邊故事！梅林的炸雞！」

「梅林的炸雞！認真的嗎？」Harry笑得幾乎要在地上打滾，他拿袖子擦了擦笑出來的淚水，「不要太擔心，你看我不也活生生的坐在這裡，沒事啦。反正我爸媽要他做什麼他就做什麼，多數是在客廳看著我或者教我做功課，有時候病了，爸爸會讓他做棉花糖味的健體魔藥和感冒魔藥給我。他也會教我魔藥學和黑魔法防禦術，爸爸媽媽讓我好好學，但是魔藥呢，真的是有緣無份，身邊有大師級指導我都學不好。有時候也會聽到他和爸爸鬥嘴，說我連媽媽十分一的魔藥天賦都遺傳不到，爸爸就會反擊，說Snape是妒忌我遺傳到他沒有變形學和飛行天賦。其實他和爸爸還有我相處起來還可以的，沒有你想像那種可怕。」

「不過你爸爸來教書，我們也可以多拿學院分，不需要怕老蝙蝠把我們的分扣沒了！」Ron一邊說一邊興奮地用手勢比劃蝙蝠的樣子，Hermione見狀趕緊拿著起雞腿塞進Ron的口中，「小聲點！你就不可憐一下Professor MacGonagall和不在人世的Godric Gryffindor嗎？小心還未開始上課就先被Snape拿學院分做開胃菜！」說罷又從盤子裡拿了幾塊餡餅放到Ron的盤子裡，無視掉Ron可憐兮兮的眼神，惡狠狠的盯著要他吃掉。


	3. Snames SSJPSS《真的假不了》第二章 地窖（2021 02 14 完整版）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《真的假不了》第二章 地窖（上）
> 
> 宴會結束後，學生和教師們都紛紛離開，回到房間休息。Severus回到地窖，卻發現房間內傳出奇怪的水聲，地上留有動物腳印和毛髮，到底發生了什麼事？
> 
> 本章警告：Snames(SSJP)、同性性愛描寫、性器官摩擦、舔肛、肛交、口交  
> Warning：Snames sex scene(Top!Severus/Bottom!James), gay sex, rubbing, rimming, anal sex, oral sex

宴會結束後，各個級長帶領學生回到所屬學院的宿舍休息，教師們目送全部學生離開後都分別回去準備明天第一天上課的安排。

Severus沿著樓梯快步前行，黑色長袍隨著他的腳步捲起一陣風，心裡正想著第一天上課得扣葛萊分多多少分才能平復一下心情，正當他走向轉角位的時候，一絲被注視的異樣感使他停下腳步，拿出黑色的魔杖指著空氣，眼睛瞇了起來。

檢測後見周圍沒有人也沒有魔法氣息，他再一次行動起來，往不遠處的地窖走去。

「 _口令。_ 」門環上的蛇頭雕塑看見來人，隨即發出嘶嘶的聲響。

Severus低柔的聲音響起，蛇頭緩緩垂了下去，『咔嗒』一聲，門漸漸向兩旁打開。

有水聲。

Severus聽到水聲的第一時間就拿出魔杖防備，步履輕緩地走進地窖中，環視一周後確定水聲來自臥室的可能性更大，正想往前走的時候，腳下踩到一團格外柔軟的東西，他退後一步查看地上，只見一團棕黃色的毛髮，再看到附近有幾個並不明顯的動物腳印。

水聲、動物毛髮和腳印。一個男人的身影漸漸出現在腦海中，Severus輕嗤一聲，一直在防備的姿態卻慢慢放鬆下來，隨即大步走進臥室裡，只見一件卡其色大衣被他那個心大的擁有者扔到沙發上，茶几上還有一個長條形的麻瓜物品。

通往沐浴間的木門半掩著，光與熱氣從門縫透出，水聲輕柔地迴盪在空間內，醞釀一種溫柔曖昧的感覺。伴隨裡面一聲舒服的歎息，Severus百分百肯定來地窖搗亂的人是誰了，他脫下身上的黑色外袍和鞋襪，扯掉上衣，慢悠悠地走進那個熱氣騰騰的沐浴間。

「毫不意外，Professor Potter依舊是那個夜遊成性而且喜歡冒犯別人的風雲人物。」

在浴缸內正舒舒服服享受溫熱水流的James睜開眼睛，沒有像十多年前那樣拿起魔杖對準來人，也沒有賤兮兮的冷嘲熱諷，只是不太情願地從水中站起來。

經過熱水浸泡的皮膚泛著好看的粉紅色，身上半點遮掩物都沒有，胸膛上一些咬痕若隱若現，淡褐色乳頭接觸到門外傳來的清涼空氣而微微挺立，水點蜿蜒而下，沒入那結實光滑卻又佈滿齒痕和手指印的大腿間，下身隨著他步伐而晃動著的陰莖對著來人半抬頭，相當生動地向Severus問好。

手指搭上Severus長褲的皮帶，輕輕一拉讓他貼近自己，James笑嘻嘻的看著一臉不耐煩的Severus，「你見過會有人冒犯自己情人還有他的浴缸？別害羞，反正今天早上你不也『冒犯』了霍格華茲的火車？」說罷，解開了一枚扣子，嘴裡念叨著「怎麼連皮帶的扣子也這麼多」。

「可憐的鄧不利多和正氣師辦公室。居然收下過一個不會用魔法的蠢蛋做首席正氣師。」

Severus看著眼前人彎下身替他脫下皮帶，厭煩地按住了他的手，隨後揮揮魔杖，皮帶跳動著離開褲子，再沒有任何束縛之下，長褲拉鏈被James用嘴唇叼著往下拉，Severus的眼睛掃過他被傷疤和吻痕點綴的後背，腰間還有泛著粉紅色、今早才出現的掌印。

越過腰窩，兩團蜜色的肉團吸引了Severus的注視，這一看就知道手感會有多好，曾經作為校內魁地奇運動員，又是正氣師的一份子，日常運動和訓練必不可少，瞬間就喚起十二個小時前自己手中充滿彈性和柔韌的觸感，忍不住挪動自己的臀部向前一頂。

「嘿！這傢伙要撞死我了！」率不及防的被內褲裹著的巨大性器一頂，James吃痛的揉了揉鼻樑，「壞傢伙！待會得好好教育你」，說罷直接張嘴對著性器輕咬一口，又伸手把內褲拉了下來，還色情地摸了一把魔藥學教授蒼白但柔軟的大腿內側，結果就是被當事人扯著頭髮拉開距離。

「痛痛痛痛痛！！！嘶——操你的Snivellus！摸摸還不行嗎！朝早你不也讓我摸——唔哇！」來不及說完整句話，一頭亂毛的男人被膚色蒼白的男人一把推進水中，Severus慢條斯理地跨進浴缸裏，享受著眼前人一邊嗆水一邊罵人的美景。

「你自己都知道是我讓你摸的，動不動就毛手毛腳，啊，忘記了葛萊芬多都是腦子發育不完全又聽不懂人話的傢伙。」

嗆得面紅耳赤的James氣得一腳踩在Severus的陰莖上，成功換來一聲痛呼。

被踩到重要部位的男人趁著那隻可惡的腳未完全縮回去，手掌一下就抓住了後腳跟，旋即發力，把人硬生生拖到自己大腿上，跨坐在自己身上的葛萊分多還未回過神來，大腿根就被Severus狠狠捏了一把，然後又溫柔地來回撫摸，修長靈活的食指在佔據大腿的齒痕處勾勒著，空閒的左手穩穩按在情人的後腰。被熱水滋潤過的乳頭呈現誘人的光澤，Severus輕輕貼近，滿意的看著因為被靠近而顫抖的果實，張開嘴把小顆粒含著，濕滑粗糙的舌頭撥弄著散發椰子味沐浴乳香氣的肉粒。

「操！」敏感帶被人逗弄的滋味簡直是痛並快樂著，半抬頭的陰莖很快就精神抖擻地挺立起來，忍不住搖動屁股把陰莖送往男人堅硬的腹部磨蹭。

意識到身上的人的意圖，Severus也不阻止，他雙手滑落到那充滿彈性的誘人屁股輕輕搓揉，臀肉被慢慢撥開，再把自己的粗長性器塞在臀肉之間夾住，那肉感緊緊包裹著敏感的根部，源源不絕的熱傳到皮膚上，渾圓的臀肉被推擠著為那根陰莖提供色情的按摩服務。

「嗯...哈啊...你到底吃了什麼...唔....才長得這麼...啊」胸前和屁股被舌頭和性器磨擦的快感一下子就佔據了James的腦袋，本來放在一旁的手忍不住環上了男人的頸脖，把被吸啜得舒爽的乳頭往人嘴裡推送，又把雙腿收攏在男人身後，臀肉一下子把身下的大陰莖夾得更緊更用力。

好大，好熱。幾乎全身上下都觸碰過那根大傢伙的James輕輕呻吟著，無論是第一次還是之後無數次的性愛，自己都會被這陰沉沉男人的性器所折服，溫柔的，粗暴的，纏綿的，每一次都能輕而易舉把自己送上極樂世界。

James開始以更主動和輕快的頻率搖動腰肢，身下的陰莖被自己的臀肉夾得越來越火熱，那個令Severus發狂的幽閉入口不時被燙到一縮一張的，很早就開發完全的地方被刺激得分泌出黏滑愛液。他低頭，剛好撞在同時向上看著自己的眼神中，他舔舔下唇，輕柔地吻在那擅長於發放毒液的薄唇上。

唾液隨著越發纏綿深入的吻流下，發出的嘖嘖聲在沐浴間顯得格外曖昧，Severus放任James把舌頭塞進來搜刮著，模仿身下臀肉摩擦著陰莖的動作一樣。

他調整姿勢，用力地往上頂起，圓潤碩大的龜頭輕輕吻著那期待被進入、分開、填滿的天堂入口，滑溜溜的感覺引誘Severus把手指放到後穴處撩撥，他輕笑一聲，把黏在手上的東西伸到James眼前，惡意的用手指揉開，透明絲線便從滿手愛液中拉扯出來。

「看看你多飢渴，Professor。」低沉的聲音貼在James耳邊響起。

James轉過頭來，臉額貼在Severus的額頭上，看到男人手上的液體也沒有覺得害羞，伸手把男人的手移動到自己唇邊輕輕舔弄，靈活的舌頭放蕩地對漂亮的手指又舔又吸，輕佻的看著目光幽深的男人，挪動著屁股用力地往下壓。

「要嘗嘗嗎？」

戴眼鏡的男人從容地站了起來，把勃起的莖身抵在Severus的大鼻子上，一隻腳抬起踩在浴缸的邊緣，男人一臉得意洋洋的樣子，輕輕來回蹭動著鷹勾鼻，然後抬起臀部把濕淋淋的臀肉送往身下人的嘴邊。

Severus饒有興致的捧上那人的屁股，稍微施力向兩邊掰開，閃著潤澤水光的肉穴便展露無遺，看著那一張一合的地方，蛇一樣靈活狡猾的舌頭猛地突進，狠狠的在穴口轉了一圈，再逐漸探入更緊緻的地方反覆逗弄。

James被這突如其來的入侵刺激得仰頭呻吟，情不自禁按著長髮男人的腦袋讓他更加深入的取悅自己。這該死的舌頭，James一邊搖動屁股一邊想到，今早在火車上自己被舔到早洩的畫面又再浮現在腦海。

滿意的看著洞穴被自己的唾液所進佔，Severus暫時放過那個顫巍巍的屁股，伸手「啪」的一下打在James的大腿處讓他把屁股移開，好讓自己含住早上讓自己快樂了一陣子的肉莖。變形學教授的陰莖不像Severus的粗長，但是前端是向上勾起的，比較容易觸碰到體內的敏感點，也是James對自己的小兄弟最引以為傲的地方。

Severus雙手扶著James的大腿，經常刻薄地發表言論的嘴巴吞進陰莖，一下子就含到接近陰囊的位置，把嘴巴塞得滿滿當當的，頭部快速的前後移動，舌頭也閒不下來，一直在莖身周圍打轉，被徹底吞噬的快感一波接一波的衝上大腦，James頭皮發麻，幾乎被弄得站不住腳。

「操你的！操！慢…慢一點，他媽的Severus Snape你是要把我吃了還是——啊啊！媽的…想要把我弄早洩嗎！梅林啊…」

James艱難地控制住自己的小兄弟，看著平日嚴肅得半點表情都沒有的男人的臉上泛起紅潮，來不及吞下的唾液流出嘴角，吸啜的時候發出極其不符合他一向形象的淫蕩聲音，James撥開黏在Severus臉上的濕髮，大拇指輕抹過他沾了水的睫毛。

這個模樣的Severus，他從六年級那時看到現在，如此浪蕩，如此開放，彷彿前五年所看見的是另一個人。到底從什麼時候開始留意他呢？這個問題James問了自己無數次，Severus也一樣。他倆曾經都在困惑，為什麼在無法捨棄Lily的同時，又會被眼前這個人吸引？

品嚐著陰莖的男人抬起眼，因情動而閃著亮光的黑色眼睛直視著走神中的James，不耐煩的用牙齒刮擦了莖身一下，被突襲的人嚇了一跳，伸手想要推開Severus卻被他牢牢釘死在雙臂裏，Severus加快節奏的吸著口中陽物，吮吸聲不絕於耳，不讓男人擁有任何逃過高潮的機會。在風暴般的快感猛烈衝擊下，所有屏障轟然倒下，James緊緊抱住Severus的後腦，雙腳發顫。

「不要…不！不！鬆口！Severus！不要…我要射了…不可以…不！」

隨著一下重重的吸吮，已經被逼到極限的陰莖終於狠狠抽動著在Severus口腔內噴射出白色液體，James高高仰起頭，眼神迷濛，射精感刺激得讓他張開嘴巴大口大口的呼吸，半點聲音都發不出來。收緊在James臀部的手，Severus忍住喉嚨處的不適感，把陰莖吞到深處將全部液體吞下，才緩緩把人放開。

剛經歷高潮、失去支撐的James兩腳都無力站穩，噗通一下就跪坐到水中，要不是Severus及時拉了他一把，膝蓋都得摔傷。

失神中的男人被Severus攬到身邊，一邊拍著背一邊讓他找回呼吸的節奏，見到那雙淺褐色的眼睛慢慢變得有神采的時候就把人往自己身上帶去，讓他靠在自己肩膊上休息。

過了一會兒，一聲「該死的、天殺的、他媽的惡毒嘴巴」傳入Severus耳邊，懷中的男人動了動，凌亂的頭髮戳在臉上，酥麻的感覺如此鮮活。

「你這個混蛋…下次我會加倍奉還的，少得意了。」

James終於有力氣爬起來，第一時間就指住眼前嘴角愉悅勾起的男人罵罵咧咧，看到男人嘴邊一絲白濁時，低聲駡著髒話，發力狠捏自己的陰莖說了句，「吸得用力點就忍不住，真是沒用。」然而還是伸手給Severus抹去殘留著的可惡的白色液體。

正當James想起身走出浴缸的時候，被遺忘的男人忿忿的把他拉回來，一個用力，將得不到絲毫釋放的陰莖一下衝進早就被開發過的緊緻肉穴，溫熱柔滑的內部像是吸盤一樣把他的陰莖吸住，纏綿又熱切的想要將男人的堅挺部分緊緊摟住，Severus舒服得嘆了口氣，雙手把兩邊臀肉掰得更開，方便自己抽動起來。

剛從口交高潮中恢復過來的James再一次被捲進慾望的漩渦，那粗大的陰莖如此突然的插進屁股裏，熱辣辣的痛感逐漸被快速抽動的快感所取代，通道來的皺褶都被每一次的磨擦所撐開，囊袋隨著快速挺動的陰莖猛烈拍打著被操開的穴口，沾滿了滑膩的愛液。

Severus微微俯身讓陰莖更深地進入那銷魂緊緻的地方，細碎的啄吻落在James被舊傷疤覆蓋的背上，又快又狠的抽插讓James不住地呻吟，浪蕩的叫聲迴響在沐浴間中，他開始跟隨著Severus的節奏搖動腰身，陣陣快感從那冒著愛液的地方傳遍全身。

「啊…唔啊！好舒服！好滿！啊…啊！那裡！頂到好深！好棒…Snivellus…我那兒夾得你爽死了是不是！」James雙腿用力撐起自己再向後仰，右手摟住Severus的頸項的同時仍不忘夾緊了屁股，扭頭揚起一如以往的壞笑看著那個把他操成蕩婦的男人，只不過眼角眉梢和吐露的喘息都染上難以忽視的情慾。

那個暴躁又嚴謹的人盯了他一眼，收緊了手臂把James牢牢摟在懷裡，James摸上了纏在腰肢的手與之交纏，屁股一下接一下的迎接著Severus的攻勢，看著那人因為被自己的肉穴吸吮的蝕骨快感而眼睛發紅，忍不住「啵」的一聲親在Severus的額角，換來體內陰莖更用力和纏綿的攪動。

「天生就是這麼喜歡被操的James Bitch Potter，十幾年來像隻發情的小母狗一樣纏在死對頭身邊被操到流水了態度還是這麼自大惡劣，被我操到爽得只會嗯嗯啊啊叫床的人是誰？」Severus往下摸了一圈，手掌上全是溶不進水流的黏稠液體，他故意舔著那些散發著淫慾氣息的液體，得意地看著James被這個動作羞得滿臉通紅的樣子。

雙手緊緊扶住身上人長年運動而精瘦的腰，Severus狠狠地上下擺動著讓James肉穴讓他套弄自己的整個陰莖，「有一點你的確說得沒錯，你的蠢屁股真他媽夾得我爽死了，十年如一日的又緊又濕，嗯？是天天玩自己的洞還是天天被其他男人操才變得這樣放蕩？」

話音落地，那誘人肉穴情不自禁的縮緊，內壁發瘋似的擠壓著粗大莖身，James喘著氣，眼睛半眯著看著Severus張合的嘴唇，男人的粗魯色情的語氣聲音和肉體交纏所堆疊的快感快要淹沒了他，整個人都被Severus刺激得發抖。

「哈…哈…啊！嗯啊！啊！哈…該死的…唔…！是誰把我弄成啊啊！哈…這樣的啊…好棒Severus…好粗…這個洞不他媽就只有你一個人在操…啊！那裡…好熱啊…能插我是你上輩子修來的福氣啊啊啊！好爽！再用力一點！Severus…把我操死了你才開心吧！啊…哈啊！」

James完全被身後肉棒搗弄得全身發麻連話都說不清楚，只能發出發情般的淫蕩哭叫，肉穴因無盡快感而分泌出的淫液在Severus挺進、抽出的時候四處飛濺，有些甚至還沾上了Severus的下巴處，粗喘聲隨著二人越發激烈的纏綿一直在沐浴間內打轉著。

Severus揮一揮手打開了沐浴間的門，指尖一動，剛才放在茶几上的長條形金屬製品搖搖晃晃的飄了進來，被弄爽了的James顫抖著接過自己的手機打開自拍功能讓它浮在身前，屏幕上James雙腿大開被Severus抱在大腿上，身前陰莖因為身後的抽動而抖動著，Severus雙手抬起了James的腿，被陰莖侵入而發紅的、流淌著黏膩液體的肉穴清晰地展示在屏幕中，長度和大小相當可觀的陰莖被淫液滋潤著暢通無阻地進出。

James把頭靠在Severus的額角，親暱地親吻他的大鼻子和黑眼睛，眼中盡是愛意與情慾，Severus舒服得直嘆息，看著屏幕中自己的陽物猛烈的抽插著James濕滑火熱的肉穴，只覺James天殺的Potter誘人得要緊，他轉過頭去，視線對上那雙流光溢彩的淺褐色眼眸，薄唇已經忍不住傾前輕吻著James的嘴，舌頭深入探尋著，汲取彼此甜蜜的唾液。隨著肉壁越發收緊，James的喘息和浪叫越來越急促和尖細，另一隻原本扶著浴缸邊的手也緊緊纏住了Severus的手臂，Severus知道這是James即將高潮的信號，他把陰莖抽出來再將James整個人翻過來面對著自己，就在James失去被陰莖填滿的快感而將要問候Severus全家的時候，Severus對準那個騷得不住地收縮的穴口狠狠一頂，整根肉棒沒入在肉穴深處，碩大的龜頭發力沖撞著柔軟可口的敏感處，一股股淫液噴在陰莖上，隨著大開大合的動作流了出來，James緊緊抱住Severus的背，腦袋被一波波快感襲擊的空白一片，口中色情的淫聲浪語和交合的撞擊聲不絕於耳。

「Snivel…Severus…啊！你操得我…好…舒服…好深！啊啊…！好爽好爽！要…唔…！要高潮了！要去了！好棒…哈啊…啊…啊啊…Severus！嗚啊…好棒…射進去Severus！我是你的…只有你…啊！啊！哈…啊啊啊啊——」

伴隨著James高潮時被快感滅頂的猛烈顫抖和哭叫聲，Severus喘息著挺動陰莖往那收縮到極致的肉穴瘋狂衝撞十多下，啪啪啪啪——射精感瞬間襲來，巨大的陰莖往James肉穴最敏感脆弱的一處狠狠頂去，陰囊一緊，一大股濃稠精液直直噴射在肉穴深處，濃郁的白漿填滿了整個洞穴，James的陰莖亦在同一時間射精，飛濺在Severus的小腹和胸膛上，Severus兩臂緊緊摟抱住懷中被精液填滿弄得再度高潮而失神的James，狠狠地吻了上去。

情事之後，渾身發軟的James被Severus從沐浴間半摟半抱的拖了出來丟到床上去，被洗乾淨的屁股仍然有種被撐開的脹滿感，James趴在枕頭上，好不容易才從十五分鐘前的性愛中回過神來，盯著正在愉快看著剛才拍的沐浴間做愛片段的男人背影，憋了很久才憋出了一句髒話，「他媽的。」


	4. Pottercest JPHP(Bottom!Harry), Jily(Dynamic), Snarry SSHP(Bottom!Harry)《My Love》未完待續

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《My Love》
> 
> 主CP：JPHP（James／Harry，父子注意）  
> 副CP：JPLE（會有Lily攻暗示）、 SSHP
> 
> 警告：OOC 原著魔改 時空交錯 性愛描寫 雙向替身 不知情的亂倫 純粹發洩 沒有感情 台版翻譯出沒
> 
> 能接受的繼續往下吧～

在慶祝黑魔王被擊退的歡呼聲席捲魔法界，唯獨沒有半點愉悅氣氛落在高錐客山谷裏。

_『英雄 Lily Evans Potter 長眠於此』_

James撫摸著冰冷石碑上的刻字，顫抖的嘴唇一遍遍親吻在名字上，能力再強、財富與榮譽再多，也通過這石碑告訴James，他已無法尋回那個紅髮綠眼的女孩的嗔怪與笑顏。

_我討厭你討厭你討厭你！自大狂！我寧願跟綠仙玩摔角都不要跟你約會！_

_我只教你一次，你不要再問了。_

_我才不喜歡你！什麼？香橙巧克力？哼，算了，不跟好吃的過不去。_

_James Potter！你管這個叫情書？要不要我來教你寫呀。_

_你怎麼會知道我喜歡桔梗花？謝謝_

_拿...拿去吧。這是...是你的聖誕禮物。呀！別這樣看我！是贈品！只是贈品！哼！_

_啾～_

_笨蛋，你就不會好好照顧自己嗎！給我把這裡的魔藥全喝——唔嗯...._

_不好意思呀，明天晚上我跟這個笨蛋去看電影，下次再約？_

_你以為你喜歡我很了不起嗎？我喜歡你更多一點_

_天啊！這裡是魁地奇賽場是公眾地方！臭流氓...唔...只能親臉！_

_教授，我想請你做我們的見證人。_

_I, Lily Evans, take you, James Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us apart._

_你喜歡哪個？粉紅色的還是黃色的比較好？嘻，你眼光更好，我愛你。_

_從法國回來就是買這個給我？？大變態！（過了一陣子）你快點上來，不然我不穿給你看了！_

_我胖了，James，都是你的錯，下次我要問Severus弄一劑生子魔藥給你喝！_

_寶寶還小呢，聽不到你說話啦傻鹿。_

_他要來了，老公，飛路網在哪？欸？你別緊張好嗎！別哭別哭！_

_Harry。這個名字好。Harry James Potter，要快高長大啊。_

_飛高高！嗚！哈哈哈哈，傻鹿過來，你兒子會飛啦。_

_謝謝你，Severus，請你一定要幫我們好好照顧Harry。我們會小心的。James！你也得過來謝謝人啊！_

_有消息嗎？是今晚嗎？_

_無論發生什麼，或者將會發生甚麼，我愛你James Potter，我愛你。_

_趕緊的James！快點跑！我來拖住他！跑啊！_

_我愛你！_

我愛你。

滾燙的淚水終於無法抑制的溢出眼眶，抽噎聲隨著深秋的枯葉飄落，那句我愛你卻永遠無法被摯愛聽見。

「這怎麼可能？」

「自從Lily死...離開之後，他的情緒一直都很低沉，整天借酒消愁，簡直變了另一個人。之前我和Sirius去看他，他不在家裡，找了整整一個星期才在那條巷子見到他。Albus，我可以用梅林的名字發誓，你絕對不會認為我們當時看見的人就是那個意氣風發的James Potter。」

「就連親生兒子都不聞不問？Lily用自己性命換來的一切他都不要了嗎？」

「Snape！」

「現在他去哪裡了？Sirius？」

「不知道。可能在某些妓女的床上——得了吧Snape，你根本就未見過他那個樣子，都他媽的喝嗨了，一眼看過去誰長得跟Lily像的就跟人家去打炮。上次見到魔法部那個正氣師，紅頭髮而已，全英國一堆人都是紅頭髮，他偏要纏住人家死活不放手，差點就抓去聖蒙果被當成失心瘋；。」

「真是愚蠢至極！Albus，你真的不打算插手嗎？在這個情況下Harry絕對不能交給他！」

「先把Harry安置在霍格華茲吧，Harry從那時候開始都是跟Snape生活的，住在地窖裏會更安心。」

「隨便吧，只不過在那隻Potter恢復正常之前我都不希望他接觸Harry。」

「他已經沒有那個能力了。對未來完全失去希望的人來說，他是不會想起Harry的。」

麻瓜酒吧。

一個衣衫襤褸的黑髮男人扶著馬桶嘔吐，外面的重金屬搖滾樂不斷刺痛著男人的神經。

他搖晃著頭，心想大概是巫師體質的優勢，連續幾天酗酒也喝不死他。

緩緩睜開碧綠色的眼睛，看著廁所周圍的黑色牆身和黑色地磚，心中泛起一陣酸澀，他搖搖晃晃的站起來扶著牆壁，親暱如情人般親吻著發霉的牆，不斷呢喃著同一個字詞。

_「Professor。」_

男人像是著了魔一樣，伸手抓住自己的陰莖粗魯地捋動，前液打濕了褲子，男人不舒服的動了動，咕噥幾句，褲子突然滑落，他把自己泛著水光的性器按在牆上，冰涼的觸感令他不能自控的顫抖，臀部難耐地扭動，右手摸了一下龜頭把滑膩的液體收集起來，食指借著潤滑緩緩推進臀肉緊緊包裹的小洞中，偶爾向上彎曲手指，他就會發出最浪蕩誘人的聲音，喘息和呻吟間都在念著『Professor』這個字。

牆壁粗糙的質感磨擦著細嫩的皮膚，就像那人靈活、因長年做魔藥而長了厚繭的大手，彷彿他就在他懷裡享受著美妙的前戲，兩隻手指暢通無阻的操著狹窄的通道，進出間響起『噗嗤』、『噗嗤』的水聲。這個男人伸出舌頭與牆壁纏綿熱吻，本來黑漆漆的牆壁被舔得泛著淋漓水光，一如男人身後開開合合，流淌著愛液的蜜洞一樣。

他抬起大腿壓在牆面，原本在蜜洞來回抽動的手輕輕抽出，他著迷的把愛液抹在牆上，塗抹出嘴唇的形狀，再伸出靈活的小舌把那張虛無的唇型舔去，半眯起的綠眼露出甜蜜滿足的情意。

_「是不是很甜呀。」_

儘管無人回應，那男人依靠著牆像貓咪一樣輕輕磨蹭，就像正與他親密的人互相依偎，一直被男人裝在前胸口袋的黑色小木棍終於被拿了出來，從頂端處被舌頭舔弄著，柔軟的肉塊慢慢向下，所到之處被唾液所浸濕。

只聽他低聲吟誦一句，小棍子的表面慢慢發出熱和光，男人手握著木棍，讓棍尖劃過挺立的粉紅乳頭，沿著乳暈勾劃出淫靡的水漬，他輕喘著氣，涎液從嘴邊流出，滴在挺翹的陰莖上。

_「好舒服…Professor的手指…哈啊…乳頭…」_

他發情般讓木棍愛撫自己，閉上眼睛，那人的身影漸漸出現在腦海中，溫暖的體溫，苦澀的藥香，一直在包裹他的身體。

_「Harry…為我預備好了嗎？」_

這個叫Harry的男人對著空氣開心的點頭，手中的小木棍向下滑動，在陰莖頂端打著圈圈，溫熱舒爽的感覺讓兩片嫩唇中溢出更迷人的聲音，手漸漸往柔軟的臀部移動，在白嫩的一邊臀肉上愛撫著。然而他突然揚手，小木棍往那軟嫩的肉上狠狠一打，男人馬上發出尖叫，細白的地方頓時出現一道鮮艷的紅痕。

_「Thank you, Professor.」_

剛才的疼痛並沒有令男人的渴求退卻，與之相反，他情動得更厲害了，小木棍一次又一次的打在臀肉上，身體隨著慾望升溫不斷扭動，陰莖和乳頭更用力更快速的與牆身廝磨。

小木棍漸漸移開，流連在那個被主人忽略了好一會的極樂之地外圍，棍的頂端勾勒著泛紅的皺褶，洞口似是被取悅到，吐出一股黏滑透明的慾液。小木棍捲起那些液體破開那狹小的開口，Harry眉頭皺起，似乎有點疼痛。

_「放鬆，慢慢來，你知道該怎樣做的。」_

腦海中低沉溫柔的聲音迴盪著，Harry「嗯」了一聲，再一次嘗試把小木棍推進蜜洞，慢慢的調整著角度。

在進入的一剎那，柔滑熱燙的肉壁綿密地把外來者緊緊纏繞著，敏感的腔肉隨著木棍逐漸深入而顫抖，Harry的眼睛因為被侵入的快感而睜開，生理淚水沿著臉龐滑下，他轉動著手腕，讓那根木棍一次次的撐開蜜洞，每次有力的抽動都讓他呻吟出聲，看著細小的肉穴在不斷的開發下已經吞進半根木棍。

_「啊…不要…嗚嗚…太深了Professor…好多好多…好深啊…唔嗯……那裡！那裡好舒服！頂到了！啊啊…好舒服好舒服…！」_

手腕瘋狂的律動著，前後抽插、打著圈的擺動，木棍在操控下狠狠的輾磨那個與眾不同的興奮點，蜜洞裏的汁水隨著每一次動作飛濺出來，打濕了褲子和地磚，整個空間充滿著淫慾的氣息。

沉浸在愛慾之中的Harry並沒有留意到剛有一個男人走進了廁所，那個黑髮褐眼的醉漢拿著一支啤酒，迷迷糊糊的走入旁邊的隔間。

Harry甜膩的呻吟聲和水聲有著獨特的穿透力，把酒吧的空間劃分開來，醉漢似乎被吸引住了，被各種酒精填滿的大腦充斥著Harry迷人至極的聲音，他把頭靠在牆壁，解開拉鏈，把因為隔壁傳出的淫語而脹痛的陰莖釋放出來，朝著大手吐了一口混著酒液的口水，覆蓋在莖身上慢慢動作起來。

他一邊擼動著陰莖，一邊想著她的樣子，那些碎片一樣的快樂記憶，隨著快感一波一波襲來，猶如她還在自己身邊，就像那個可怕的晚上從未發生一樣。

_「James！看看這個！我穿起來還可以吧。」_

紅髮碧眼的女人調皮的眨眨眼，潔白婚紗就穿在她身上，她向著黑髮褐眼的男人伸出手，那隻鑽石戒指正在閃閃發光。

好看。Lily，只要是你，什麼都好看。

但是你不能再穿一次給我看了。

他想著，隨著那個女人的明亮笑意、那個隔間傳出的淫蕩呻吟，快感如電流一樣走遍全身，在腦海和勃起處徹底綻放。

_「我愛你。」_

Harry把木棍深深埋入蜜洞內，幾乎在同一時間，後穴在超載的快感下狠狠收縮，高潮如同海嘯席捲而來，無處可逃，被操弄得敏感的肉壁死死地糾纏著小木棍，前方的陰莖甚至不需要主人的照拂便達致激烈的噴發，濃稠白液落在黑色的牆上，男人的手輕輕抹開自己發情的罪證，沾滿液體的手指往空氣中不存在的那個人遞去。

死在第二次戰爭中的魔藥學教授，再也不會有任何回應。

_「Professor，我愛你…」_

兩個得而復失的男人，各自在狹小的空間內發洩，然後痛苦落淚。


End file.
